Dolor para el corazón
by MeL Bennett
Summary: ¿cuanto se sufre por amor?


Dolor para el corazón

Me sentía sola y desolada, en un mar de lágrimas cuando lo vi con ella, los dos estaban juntos, ella al fin lo había logrado, lo había alejado de mí, me lo había arrebatado con engaños y mentiras, no podía creer que él me hubiera abandonado por ella, su "mejor amiga" y mi peor enemiga, ella que siempre lo había querido en secreto. Entonces llegue yo; yo, quien lo ame desde el primer momento en que lo vi, cuando nos encontramos y nos conocimos, ¿Cómo olvidar ese momento?, fue algo mágico, algo que salió del corazón, cuando lo mire, comprendí que era el a quien yo siempre había esperado, y vi lo mismo en sus ojos, esa noche nos dedicamos a bailar y mirarnos uno al otro, sentía que no había nadie alrededor, solo él y yo, un mundo solo para nosotros dos… hasta que desperté del sueño o más bien me despertaron del sueño, de mi hermoso sueño, me lo arrebataron, me atacaron y desarmaron y poco a poco lo fueron apartando de mí, sus "amigas", le metían ideas falsas de mí, le mentían sobre mí, lo hicieron elegir y me da tristeza y dolor decir que no me prefirió a mí, en cuanto nos separamos, me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin él, él es como aire para mí, me di cuenta de que no podría verlo nunca como un amigo más, así como él lo sugirió, me di cuenta de que el dolor apenas iba comenzando, y acerté, no nos hablábamos, evitaba mirarlo siquiera, sentía que sin verlo tal vez, solo tal vez podría apartarlo de mí, que tonta fui al pensar eso, me equivoque, el seguía dentro de mí, y no podía obligar a mis ojos a no mirarlo, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, yo me daba cuenta de que él me amaba, el aún me amaba, y aunque estábamos tan lejos uno del otro eso me dio esperanza y volvimos a intentarlo, él se acercó a mí, me quería hablar y lo intento, yo trate de evitarlo, pero no pude, mi corazón no pudo escapar de él, de su mirada que suplicaba: "dame otra oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que TE AMO", y por si fuera poco no solo lo dijo con sus ojos, sino con su voz, me envolvió de nuevo y por más que trate no lo logre, poco a poco se apodero completamente de mí, en el momento en que ya no pude resistirme más, él se acercó a mí y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse como un rompecabezas infinito que nunca iba a acabar, fue algo mágico, algo de otro mundo, sus besos para mi eran algo realmente hermoso que me hacía sentir flotar y tocar las estrellas con la mano, era sensacional, todo volvió a ser maravilloso, éramos felices, nuestros ojos brillaban de alegría, realmente éramos felices, completamente felices, juntos él y yo por segunda vez…pero todo volvió a cambiar de nuevo, su mejor amiga me hizo trampa, lo envolvió con sus mentiras, me lo arrebato, lo alejo de mí y él le creyó, la volvió a preferir y esta vez no iba a cambiar nada.

Yo me quede sola, intentando e intentando sacarlo de mi corazón pero lo peor de todo es que nada eh logrado, el sigue aquí dentro de mí, intente olvidarlo, no pensarlo más, lo que más me dolió fue entregarme a él como nunca lo había hecho jamás y el al final me dejo por ella.

Ahora él está con ella, son novios y la verdad no sé ¿Cómo es que ella lo logro?, ¿Cómo lo hizo?, hoy los vi juntos besándose, vi de lejos como ella roba lo que yo más quiero, como ella disfruta de lo que siempre fue mío, de lo que a mí me hacía tan feliz, verlo así desde otra perspectiva, lo que antes me hacía volar, ahora me trae mucho dolor, me hace tan infeliz, me hace llorar, me hace pensar que el mundo, el maravilloso mundo que yo siempre soñé y en el que estuve alguna vez con él, nunca existió de verdad solo fue una alucinación, un sueño del que no quería despertar y me obligaron a hacerlo de la peor manera que pudieron, ahora estoy sufriendo, ya no quiero verlo, y aun así tengo que hacerlo, no sé cómo aún sigo aquí, de pie como si nada pasara, o al menos eso aparento por fuera, pero por dentro me estoy marchitando, mi corazón apenas late, de milagro sigo aquí viéndome sufrir , hoy cuando lo vi, el me miro y me percaté de que en sus ojos aún sigo ahí, en el, el sigue pensando en mí, el aún me ama, pero muy dentro de él está ese sentimiento y no creo que nunca más lo vuelva a sacar, no creo que nunca más me vuelva a amar y si sus ojos lo dicen tal vez muy en el fondo, entonces ¿Por qué él está con ella?, yo ya no puedo hacer nada, el eligió y ¡no soy yo!


End file.
